


Building Relationships

by RedParrot



Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/M, Gen, Injury, M/M, Omega Verse, Oppression, Rutting mentioned, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedParrot/pseuds/RedParrot
Summary: When Clive is injured the full extent of Beta oppression is revealed.
Series: The Greater Good - Part Two [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738087
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Possible trigger...  
> This story mentions Clive being raped, this occurred in 'The Forth Sex' which is one of the stories in the first part of 'The Greater Good'. There are no details of the rape in this story.

Jamie watched Graham closing and locking the gate behind them. The young Alpha had his own keys for the gate and the cottage. None of them thought the children would try to leave the garden again. At the same time, none of them wanted to take the chance. After the misadventure at the beach, a couple of weeks before the children had all been very well behaved. Mary had stopped trying to exert her authority over the boys.

'How is Peter now?' asked Graham as they walked up the path towards the cottage.

'He's got his confidence back; he was quiet for a few days. George stayed close to him; it was fascinating to watch them together. George kept his brother calm.'

'A twin thing,' said Graham. 'I wonder if I would have been different if I'd had a twin.'

'Henry took a while to accept that he was not the most important one, but he got there. I'm sure you'd have been the same. But you're older, if you'd had a twin, the separation would have been too long anyway.'

Graham nodded, 'like Thomas and Sarah.'

'Like Thomas and Sarah,' agreed Jamie.

He pushed the unwelcome reminder of his altercation with Sarah away. It was not something he wanted reminding of.

'Now,' he said, wanting to move on to happier things, 'Danny and I are going to be busy in the workshop today. He's letting me loose on the lathe. What we need is that horrible wallpaper on the landing stripping off.'

Jamie pushed the door to the cottage open. He propped it open with a brick and led Graham into the hallway. The cottage was beginning to take shape. They still had a lot of work to do but parts of it were complete. They could see what it would be like when the whole renovation was complete. The two-bedroom cottage sat in its own grounds to the side of the main house's large garden. It had been in a state of disrepair when they bought Skulthorpe Manor. The previous owner had planning permission for the renovation of the cottage and for it to be let out. They had finished re-wiring and replacing an assortment of pipes for the plumbing and heating. Jamie was impressed with how much of the work they had been able to do themselves. Daniel only admitted defeat on a few of the intricate parts of the wiring. He called in an electrician for a few days to finish it off.

Now they were at the stage of decorating and re-fitting the kitchen and the bathroom. The work was very labour intensive, and Graham was proving to be a useful addition to the business. Graham had not been keen to work with his father in his car repair garage. He instead opted to join Daniel's business as an apprentice. Michael had given his blessing. The families former lead Alpha was happy for his son to be around a bigger family.

Graham had already proved his worth by removing some built-in wardrobes in the bedrooms. Jamie and Daniel worked with him for the first couple of days. They realised Graham did not need close supervision and were content to leave him to work alone.

'Watch that step,' said Jamie as they climbed the stairs.

There were loose bits of flaking wood across the rotten step. Both Alphas stepped over it.

'And the bannister is not much better in places,' Jamie pointed to a few rotten areas on the old bannister. 'That's what Danny's got me doing today. He wants all the spindles replaced. I only hope I don't make too many mistakes. He's managed to get some good quality Oak offcuts from one of the builders he's friendly with.'

Graham was smiling at him, 'you're very enthusiastic about all this,' he said.

Jamie nodded, 'when Danny offered me the chance to work with him, I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea. We live together, and he would effectively be my boss... despite him saying I'm a partner in the business. But it's been great. I've learned so much. He's a good teacher.'

Graham nodded, 'I've only been working for a few days and I've already learned stuff.'

'Yeah,' chuckled Jamie, 'but today it's hard graft I'm afraid.'

The young Alpha shook his head, 'it's still satisfying to see what I've done at the end of the day. '

Jamie knew what Graham meant. When he had ripped out the tatty, dated, kitchen the sense of achievement was satisfying.

They reached the landing. Jamie shook his head as he looked at the horrible patterned wallpaper. The pattern had probably been tasteful decades before but looked hideous to him. The swirling lines that did not quite meet up and garish clashing colours combined to create a headache-inducing mess. At least that was what Jamie thought of the pattern. For some reason, Peter had loved the pattern. Jamie promised to recreate it for him on one of the walls of his bedroom. Peter had insisted that they take several photographs of the wallpaper in case Jamie forgot the pattern. Jamie was sure he would not forget the horrible swirled lines in a hurry.

'You know what to do, don't you? The steamer will need a few minutes to warm up. And I know it's warm today, but gloves and goggles on, please. We can't be sending you home with burns. Michael won't be pleased with us.'

Graham nodded the young Alpha was happy to follow instructions. Daniel was careful not to overwork the young man, who was only fifteen. They had to follow the terms of the apprenticeship which dictated the hours he could work. It was important for them to adhere to the rules. If the family that a Parliamentary Minister lived with flouted the rules it would not look good.

'Once you've finished stripping the wall, we'll look at getting the bannister taken down. Danny wants to supervise that. And remember we'd rather you did the job well than for you to rush it. If you don't finish the wallpaper today it doesn't matter.'

Jamie waited for Graham to acknowledge him. The young Alpha was already pulling on his goggles ready to get started.

'I'll leave you to it, call us if you have any problems.'

He nodded towards the walkie-talkie lying on the windowsill. He had picked up the cheap two-way radios in the market the week before. The gadgets were proving particularly useful. They didn't have to risk damaging their phones by calling or texting when they were working. The cottage was a couple of minutes’ walk from the workshop. They did not want to waste time walking back and forth.

Jamie retreated from the cottage and walked back to the workshop. He had left Daniel measuring one of the remaining intact spindles ready for them to start work on replacing them. A large double garage the workshop was next to the main house. Keen to start taking orders for his carpentry business Daniel had equipped the room to his liking soon after they moved in. Three large workbenches dominated the room. Storage for tools were arranged across the back wall. Situated across the far end was a small mezzanine floor with a steep set of steps. The compact space served as both a design area and office for Daniel when he was not in the physical act of making something.

Keeping the original doors meant they had enough space to deal with the larger pieces that Daniel made. And with the doors open they could enjoy the natural light on good days.

Jamie found his friend arranging several pieces of oak. He was casting a critical eye over each potential spindle, turning some of them around. Jamie smiled Daniel was a perfectionist when it came to his work. His reputation as a master carpenter was something he was keen to protect.

'Is our apprentice all set up then?' asked Daniel as he pulled his notebook from the pocket of his work trousers.

'Yeah, he's still full of enthusiasm. We could leave him sweeping the floor and he would enjoy it.'

Daniel smiled he took his pencil from behind his ear and made a few notes before marking each piece of wood at one end. Jamie watched him work for a few seconds.

'You going to explain what you're doing or am I supposed to guess?'

The older Alpha chuckled. He explained that he wanted the grain on each spindle to be in the same direction. It took Jamie a while to spot what his friend meant all the pieces of wood looked the same to him. But the perfectionist in Daniel had seen something and wanted it just so. Jamie humoured his friend. The lesson on the lathe was something Jamie looked forward to. He had watched Daniel at work on the lathe many times. He found it fascinating to see the rough wood become smooth and shaped. Daniel set aside a couple of the blocks of wood as practice pieces. Jamie's hands were shaking as he readied the lathe. But with Daniel's clear instructions and gentle guidance, his confidence grew. Without even asking if he was ready, Daniel handed Jamie one of the blocks of oak. Jamie took a deep breath and went to work.

'You need to have more confidence in yourself,' said Daniel as Jamie inspected the near-complete spindle.

He ran his fingers over the precision-cut wood and nodded his approval.

'Sand it and polish it. We'll get one finished so that we have a standard to work to.'

Jamie grinned, getting praise from his friend and business partner was something he was still getting used to. Daniel frequently told him he was better than he thought he was. Jamie found it hard to accept that he could learn to create pieces as beautiful and intricate as Daniel's work. He had no formal qualifications and with a criminal record had struggled to get work. Daniel's offer of work had been a shock. His friend had faith in him, and Jamie was only too pleased to do all that he could to live up to the expectation.

'That looks amazing,' said Clive as he wandered towards them with a tray of food. 'How many are you going to have to make?'

Daniel smiled, 'Jamie will be making quite a few more yet,' he said.

Clive glanced at Jamie who found himself grinning again, 'you're a natural at this.'

'I've got a good teacher,' said Jamie.

'Well, I hope the teacher is going to let his pupil stop for some lunch,' replied Clive as he plonked the tray at the end of the workbench. 'Sammy is worried his Alpha's will neglect themselves.'

'No chance of that,' said Jamie reaching for a sandwich, 'this is hungry work.'

'Make sure young Graham takes a break when you take his up to him,' said Daniel. 'If he wants to come down here for a bit and watch Jamie at work he can.'

Jamie chuckled, 'not sure I'm that good yet,' he said between mouthfuls.

A~B~O

Clive returned to the kitchen and collected the tray of food that Sammy had set aside for Graham. He found the young Alpha in a cloud of steam on the landing of the cottage. Graham had already stripped one wall of the hideous wallpaper. He was busy refilling the stripper as Clive reached the top of the stairs. Clive was impressed with how tidy the young man was being. He had already cleared up most of the discarded wallpaper. 

'Is it lunchtime already?' asked Graham.

He pulled his sleeve up to check his watch.

'You must have been enjoying yourself too much,' suggested Clive with a grin.

He set the tray on the end of an old sideboard. Graham picked up a sandwich as he explained his process to Clive. The Alpha had worked out how long it took to steam the wallpaper free and scrape it off the wall. His method meant he was getting through the work quicker than he thought he would. They talked about the renovation and what Graham might do next. Clive enjoyed the young man's enthusiasm. 

Graham had been quiet around them all for the first few days. Once he had found his way around and got to know them all a bit better, he had opened up. Jamie and Daniel were the ones he spent most of his time with. Clive got the impression that Graham wanted to impress the two older Alphas. He was not trying to compete with them. The young man would have known he stood no chance against the older men. Graham was not sure how to behave around Sammy which was due to lack of exposure to Omega up to that point. Graham had been taught about sex and mating in the home. Clive guesses he found it difficult to be around Sammy without thinking of him as a child bearer. 

Now, Graham was talking about all the things he wanted to learn. Daniel had promised to include him in all that they did during the renovation. He would sometimes only be a labourer for them. But Graham seemed content with the arrangement. 

'I only hope,' he said, as he finished his lunch, 'that the apprenticeship lasts long enough for us to finish this.'

He gestured to the cottage.

'You know Meg is working on getting it extended,' said Clive. 'Not her directly, but some of her team.'

Clive had still not forgiven his former lover for neglecting to work on Beta rights in favour of the breeding sexes. He could understand that the survival of the species was more important than giving Beta's more freedom. He had been shocked that she knew most of what went on but had done little to put it right. Now they avoided each other and only talked when they were with other family members. 

'She's only interested in getting more power and looking good at parliament,' said Graham. 'She's famous now.'

The comment from the younger man annoyed Clive despite his thoughts about Meg. The woman had done a lot to improve their lives.

'Remember that she's the one responsible for you being here now,' said Clive. 'She was frequently vilified by the Ministers. And she's not an elected Minister so doesn't have as much power as the others.'

Graham looked away Clive could tell the young man did not know how to respond.

'Well,' he said, 'she should spend more time working than going to parties.'

Clive smiled. He knew what Graham was talking about. Meg had been pictured in an elegant cocktail dress with her friend Sylvie at a charity event a few days before. 

'That was work, Graham,' chuckled Clive, 'she hates having to dress up-'

Graham took a step towards him, his expression filled with anger. 

'Shut up about her,' spat the Alpha, 'we should keep away from women.'

Clive was about to point out that the only reason that he, a Beta, was allowed to live freely was because of Meg's guardianship. But he was not given the chance. In his anger, Graham lashed out. Clive did not expect the move. The young Alpha had been polite and respectful up to that point. 

Graham shoved Clive with both hands. The Alpha was several inches taller than Clive and a lot stronger despite his youth. The move propelled Clive backwards a couple of steps. He hit the bannister. For a split second, he thought he would only suffer a bruise on his back. But the thought was short-lived. The rotten wood cracked. Clive could feel the momentum sending him backwards. He caught sight of Graham. A look of shock spread across the Alpha's face.

Both men reached towards each other, but it was too late. The bannister gave way leaving Clive free falling. Time slowed down for him. All he could think was that he would die. 

His fall was stopped abruptly by the first few steps of the stairway below the landing. Clive felt nothing for a few seconds. He stared up at the ceiling which moved and swirled in ways he was sure it should not. Pain, dull at first but with increasing intensity, radiated out from various parts of his body. 

He was not dead; he knew that much. 

But he was not unhurt. 

A thunder of noise above him, then next to him. It took him an age to work out what the noise was as he fought the waves of pain that pulsed through him. Graham had run down the stairs. The Alpha stared at him for a couple of seconds before running off. Out of the cottage. 

Clive did not know where Graham had gone. The pain started to overwhelm him. His vision greyed. 

As his eyes closed, Clive wondered if he would ever open them again.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie slowly turned the spindle over. Looking at it with a critical eye. He wanted to be sure there were no rough patches before he started to apply the polish. It was his third spindle; Daniel had not bothered to watch him after the second was complete. His friend and mentor had wandered off, disappearing into the house. By walking away, Daniel was showing how much he trusted Jamie to get the job done and done well. He lay the completed spindle alongside the others. He cast his eyes over the three of them. Other than the natural differences in the grain of the wood they looked identical. Jamie grinned, the sense of achievement he felt was welcome. He was starting to accept that he could do the work. He was not as useless as he had convinced himself he was.

He looked up sharply as a wave of panic and fear rushed over him. Usually, when one of the family was hurt or scared, they could work out who it was, but this felt different. The answer appeared from around the side of the house. 

Graham ran towards him, his face contorted with panic. He skidded to a stop in front of the workshop. Jamie stared at him. Graham was breathing hard; Jamie thought the young Alpha might pass out. He grabbed Graham by the shoulders and steadied him.

'Graham?' he asked. 'What's happened?'

'I didn't mean... to do it...'

'Do what? Graham you've got to calm down. Calm your breathing.'

Jamie guided Graham to lean on the workbench. The Alpha leaned forward a little he continued to take gasping breaths. Jamie rubbed his back.

'Calm down and tell me what's happened?'

Jamie could not think what would have caused Graham to become as worked up as he was. There was nothing he could have done whilst stripping wallpaper that they could not fix. 

'I don't know... why I did it...'

'Did what?' 

Jamie pushed Graham to stand straighter realising he would have to be firm with the young man. 

'What has happened?' he kept his words slow.

'I pushed him.'

'Who?'

'Clive.'

'Where?'

'In the cottage... I've killed him.'

Jamie stared at Graham for a few seconds. Scenario after scenario played out in his mind. He only looked away from the young Alpha when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. Sammy rushed up.

'I saw him tearing passed the utility room. What's happened?'

'Look after him,' said Jamie. 'Something's happened to Clive.'

Sammy nodded; Jamie did not wait. He ran around the house, across the patio and through the open gate towards the cottage. 

The door to the cottage was standing open. The brick he used as a doorstop was still in place. Before he reached the hallway, he could see debris littering the floor. A few shards of rotten wood had found their way out of the cottage. They lay haphazardly across the pathway through the little garden. 

He stepped into the hallway and paused to take in the scene.

Clive was lying at the bottom of the stairs. He was sprawled with his back and shoulders on the last two steps. His head was resting on the third step. His torn t-shirt revealed numerous cuts and grazes across his shoulder. The cuts reached down his right arm, some looked deep. A nasty cut to his head left half his face covered in blood. His left leg was broken. Clive was wearing shorts which did not hide the injury. Jamie was not an expert, but he could see bumps where there should not be bumps. And the angle of his lower leg looked wrong. There were further cuts and grazes to both of his legs. 

Despite the shock of what he was looking at Jamie could not help a swell of pride wash over him. His sons, Peter and George, were doing what they could to help Clive. Peter was moving the pieces of wood away from the unconscious man with care. The rotten wood was being piled at the side of the hall one piece at a time. George had knelt by Clive's head. He was using his handkerchief to wipe the blood from Clive's eyes, moping it up as best he could. The boys looked up at their Alpha.

'We could sense you coming,' said Peter, 'we knew we could stay and keep an eye on him.'

'If he wakes up,' George said, 'we need to keep him still.'

Jamie nodded and moved forward. He knelt by his unconscious friend. He moved a larger piece of the broken bannister off him. George moved a little and took Clive's left hand. 

Peter stood on the other side of Clive, 'sorry we came here without permission. But we felt it happen. It was ever so strong.'

Despite the horrible situation, Jamie marvelled at the links the family shared. Clive was not related to the boys their reaction proved that he was thought of as part of the family. 

'We'll talk about it later,' said Jamie. 'Right now, we need to look after Clive.'

The boys nodded.

A~B~O

_A few minutes later..._

Meg stood at the door to the cottage; her phone clutched in her hand. She wished she could see what was happening in the hallway. The paramedics needed space only Jamie had remained in the hallway. He had ushered the boys out of the way and talked the medics through what they thought had happened. Daniel was standing with all the children, by the gateway to the garden. Mary had her hands on Henry's shoulders keeping him from wandering forward. Peter and George were watching the door intently. George was still clutching the bloody handkerchief he had been using on Clive. Sammy had hurried off to pack a change of clothes for Clive. 

All Meg knew was that Clive had fallen from the first floor onto the stairs below. Peter had said the Beta had a broken leg, that it was at a funny angle. 

The odd flash of the green paramedic overalls was all that they could see. The Alpha medic returned to the ambulance a couple of times. On the second trip, he left a stretcher outside the door, taking the backboards with him into the house. Meg knew the paramedics would be doing all that they could to help Clive. It was their job. They would care for him administering as much treatment as their status allowed. 

But they were only paramedics. They were not surgeons. From the description of the injuries, Clive had received she knew he would need surgery. Women carried out surgery. Women who oppressed Beta males. Once Clive reached the hospital...

Meg could not help thinking about their argument. Clive had found some government papers on the internet. They set out clear guidelines on the treatment of Beta males. They were at the bottom of every list, regardless of their illness or injury. Meg knew it was a guideline. Surely no doctor would leave a man with a serious injury whilst she dealt with something else. Meg hoped Clive was wrong. Hoped that his accusations that Beta's were nothing to most women were incorrect. Clive was about to become a victim of the very thing that had caused the end of their relationship. Her former lover was going to the hospital. He would be dependent on others. 

He would be dependent on women. 

Most of whom despised his sex. 

Jamie stepped out of the cottage and beckoned her forward. As she got closer, she could see that Clive was now on the backboard and strapped to it. His left leg had extra padding around it. There were bandages and pads across his right shoulder and arm. Another bandage was wrapped around his head. A neck brace was hiding the extent of the injuries he had to his head. 

'They want one of us to go with them to the hospital. They say that 'cos he's a Beta he'll need someone to speak up for him or...'

Jamie looked back at Clive as they manoeuvred him onto the stretcher. Meg reached out and touched Jamie's shoulder.

'I will go with him,' she said. 'We may not be the best of friends at the moment. But he is going to get my help whether he likes it or not.'

Jamie nodded with a faltering smile, 'thank you.'

Meg followed the paramedics as they pushed the unconscious man towards the ambulance. She reached out for the bag that Sammy had packed. The Omega was struggling to hold back tears, trying to stay strong in front of the children. Meg managed a smile before turning towards the ambulance. She paused, watching as the paramedics pushed the stretcher into the back of the vehicle. Her phone buzzed, she looked at the text. A filthy joke from Sylvie. The rest of the world was carrying on as normal whilst hers had crashed down along with the man she loved. She knew she would have to talk to her department, tell them she would not be available for a few hours. She hoped it would only be hours. But that could wait until she knew what was happening with Clive. 

After a final glance at the family, she stepped into the ambulance. The doors were closed, shutting her in with her former lover. Clive remained unconscious. The paramedic continued to run checks on him as ambulance moved off. 

'You know he won't be first in line when we get there,' said the paramedic without looking up. 'Even you won't be able to change the protocol.'

Meg nodded before realising the Omega was still not looking at her, 'yes. I only hope I can make enough of a nuisance of myself that he does get seen.'

The dark-haired Omega glanced across to her, 'make a big nuisance. He's going to need help, or he will be crippled. I've been doing this job for many years. That is a bad break.'

He pointed at the strapped-up leg. Meg nodded. She jumped when the siren started up. The ambulance's speed increased as they left the narrow country lanes behind. 

The hospital - St Agatha's - was state of the art. It had been renovated only a couple of years before. The Accident and Emergency department had its own entrances. As Meg stepped out of the ambulance. She felt numb waiting for the few seconds it took the paramedics to unload Clive. They wheeled him through the large double doors into the building. 

'What sex is he?' asked a blond-haired male in a pale blue uniform. 

The nurse took the paperwork the paramedic had filled in on the ambulance. He frowned and sighed. The nurse had seen that the patient was a Beta. He looked at the assortment of dressings that covered Clive. Meg was about to speak but the nurse turned to her.

'There are four other patients being seen at the moment,' he said. 'When the triage nurse become free, he can assess...' he paused and glanced at the paperwork, 'Clive. Until then we'll make him as comfortable as possible. There are no other Beta's here at the moment, so he'll have the section to himself. You can sit with him.'

Meg was not used to Omega being quite so confident when talking to her. Most men shied away from any contact with women. She guessed that the nurse was used to working with women and interacting with them.

The Alpha paramedic pushed the stretcher forward. Meg followed with the two Omega caregivers. Two more nurses in the same pale blue uniforms joined them. Between them, the nurses and paramedics moved Clive onto a bed. They spent a few minutes checking his injuries and dressings. Meg watched, not really taking in what was going on. The curtained off area did not have as much equipment dotted around. She noticed machines and more personnel in all the other parts of the Accident and Emergency department. It was as though they had stepped over an invisible threshold. They might have gone back in time. 

'Ms Thornton?' the nurse was standing in front of her, he smiled. 'Are you his guardian?'

Meg nodded, 'he's my friend... I don't like to think of him as... mine.'

The nurse nodded before asking tentatively, 'you're the MP, aren't you?'

She nodded again, her eyes drifting from the nurse to the supine form of Clive.

'We can always tell a progressive woman,' the nurse said. 'And you are probably the most progressive-'

'It's not going to do him much good at the moment though, is it.'

The nurse looked down Meg realised she had snapped at him.

'Sorry,' she said. 'I feel responsible for the fact that he's going to be ignored...'

The nurse glanced back at Clive, 'we won't ignore him...'

The paramedics wheeled the stretcher away, and the nurses drifted away. They went back to the female patients and any Omegas and Alphas with medical needs. Everyone else took priority over Clive. Meg wanted to stay with her former lover, but she knew that would be no use to him. She turned away and stalked towards the area where she could hear activity. Quiet conversations, the ping of heart monitors, and the buzz of machinery replaced the silence of the Beta area. Two doctors were standing by a display screen showing patient details. Three names in blue were female, two in red were Omega, one in green indicated an Alpha. Clive's name was at the bottom of the list, coloured brown. One of the doctors turned to Meg. She smiled; her blue eyes crinkled at the corners. The flecks of grey in her otherwise dark hair gave her an authoritative aura. Her consultant's badge showed her name as 'Helen Worthy'. 

'Did you lose your way, madam?' she asked. 'The women's section is to your left.'

The doctor pointed towards the well-lit and near-empty area.

'No,' said Meg. 'I'm with Clive Midgley.'

She pointed towards her former lover, lying alone in the corner of the Beta section. 

'The Beta,' said the consultant, 'I'm sorry, madam, but it will be a while before we can look at him. There are-' she looked at the screen again, 'six other patients ahead of him-'

Meg realised two further patients had arrived since Clive had arrived. The new arrivals took their place in front of him in the queue for the doctor's attention.

'But their injuries are not as serious,' rebuked Meg. 'Look, that one. She's got a rash on her arm... And him, a persistent cough that's being dealt with...'

'Madam,' said the other doctor, a younger woman with jet black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. 'Don't tell us how to do our job... And we won't tell you how to do yours.'

Meg realised she had been recognised. Her image was appearing on numerous news websites and channels. She was still getting used to the notoriety she now had. Sometimes it helped her, but more often it hindered her. 

'Go back to your Beta and wait.'

Meg wanted to complain she wanted to thump each of the doctors. But she did not want to cause a scene. She spotted one of the security women hovering in the distance, watching the exchange. The security women were there to deal with any aggressive Alpha's. But they would enjoy an excuse to throw out a progressive woman. Meg retreated to Clive's side.

She decided to try again after the younger doctor had gone. The consultant would be more reasonable. At least Meg hoped she would be.

Clive remained unconscious. His complexion was pale. The paramedics had cut his t-shirt off before dealing with the worst of the cuts on his shoulder. She could see marks and bruises forming on his arm and sides. He had landed on his back Meg could only hope the worst of his injuries was the broken leg. 

She sniffed, 'I'm sorry, Clive,' she whispered.

She took his hand, scared that even the slightest touch would cause him more harm.

'I'm going to do everything I can to get you seen. I'll force them to help you if I have to.'

She glanced around before she kissed his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked back towards the busier area of the department. The younger doctor had disappeared. Helen Worthy was sitting at a small desk working on a computer. Meg approached her and waited for her to finish typing.

'I may not look like I am doing anything, Ms Thornton,' she said, 'but I am busy. Your Beta will have to wait. That is the rule...'

The doctor turned to look at her.

'I know,' said Meg, 'I wanted to apologise for my attitude earlier. But could you at least look at him? The nurse said a senior nurse would triage him as soon as he could... but... he's got a broken leg... the paramedic said...'

'The paramedic is not a doctor. They get a good deal of training, but they are not much more than the equivalent of a senior nurse,' Doctor Worthy said. 'Your Beta will be dealt with, in due course.'

Meg backed off; she could tell the consultant was becoming angry. The woman was probably in charge of the department and would have the power to throw her out. Meg would be no help to her friend if she was not with him. 

The nurse that had spoken to her when she arrived was watching the exchange.

'Doctor Worthy,' he said, 'I'm not with a patient at the moment. Could I at least check the dressings are still OK? I could start to clean the cuts Mr Midgley has on his arm and shoulder?'

The young nurse impressed Meg. He stood his ground. 

'As long as it does not draw you away from the other patients. But, Bill,' the consultant said, her voice stern, 'do not do any more than that.'

Bill nodded and walked away. He let out a shaky breath as they returned to the Beta area.

'Thank you,' said Meg.

'I'll probably be in her bad books for a bit... but I'm due a heat soon, so I won't be here for three weeks. She'll have forgotten by the time I get back.'

The nurse pulled a small trolley table towards Clive's bed. Meg could see an assortment of small medical instruments and dressings in the see-through plastic drawers. 

'Word's got around that you're here,' said Bill. 'Some of the doctors were saying bad things about you.'

'I'm used to it,' replied Meg.

She watched as Bill cut off the dressings. He lifted one of the larger ones before pressing it back. He glanced at her.

'Think you could apply some pressure on that one? It's still bleeding.'

Meg stepped forward she reached out, Bill took her hand and pressed it down on the padded dressing. He waited for a couple of seconds before letting go of her hand. He pulled another dressing out and readied it before nodding at her to let go. She stepped back and let him do his job. As Bill worked, cleaning the cuts and grazes, he talked to Clive. He was telling the unconscious man what he was doing. Apologising when he thought something might cause discomfort. The caring nature of Omega's made them perfect as nurses. Meg knew that she would not be able to show as much compassion towards a stranger. 

'Why don't you have another go at the consultant?' suggested Bill. 'She's probably finished the paperwork now. Unless someone else has come in Mr Midgely should be the next patient.'

Meg nodded and wandered back to the reception area. 

Two women, dressed in running gear, walked through the main doors, one had a slight limp. The second beckoned the consultant towards them. 

'She fell,' said the woman.

She pointed at the injured woman's legs. Grazes and a trickle of blood appeared to be the only injury.

'If you'd like to go straight through,' said the consultant. 'The triage nurse will be with you in a moment.'

The consultant reached up for a phone that was on the nearest wall. 

'Nurse Turner,' said the doctor, her voice amplified through the department, 'you're needed in the female section. Nurse Bradley, a patient is waiting.'

Meg could only watch as Bill rushed passed her, following the new arrivals. A second nurse, wearing a darker blue uniform joined them. They disappeared into the bright women's section. She glared at the doctor who shrugged and walked away.

The argument between her and Clive rolled around Meg's mind. She had known it was going to be difficult to get Clive seen, but she was not ready for the constant dismissal. Even Bill had dropped everything for the women with the grazed knee. The young Omega might have been confident to talk to the consultant, but he would not disobey her. Clive was not important. When they had argued about the lowly position in society that Beta's held Meg never thought she would see it so starkly laid out in front of her. It had been bad enough getting him help after he had been raped. At least then they could care for him at home. But the injuries he currently had were serious. Meg was sure he was the patient with the most severe injuries in the department at that moment. 

She felt utterly defeated. 

Useless.

She turned back towards Clive. She spotted a couple of student doctors talking to another consultant. A thought occurred to her. An idea that would carry some risk, but at that moment, Meg was prepared to try anything. She turned back to the receptions area and marched up to Doctor Worthy.

'I have a proposal for you,' she said.

'You again... I'll get to him,' replied the doctor with a roll of her eyes. 

'This is a teaching hospital, isn't it?'

The doctor nodded.

'Use him as a teaching case. He's going to need surgery. Teach the students...'

Doctor Worthy made an exaggerated sigh. She dropped the notes she was looking at on a table and strode towards the Beta section. Meg followed in her wake. Bill had returned to Clive's side and was checking the strapping on his leg. The Omega stepped back as the consultant reached the bed. She picked up Clive's notes. She read through them for a few seconds before carrying out a brief examination of the Beta. Bill glanced at Meg, who managed a brief smile. 

'The surgery needed to fix that leg will be expensive,' said the doctor. 'And the physiotherapy will be lengthy and also expensive. In all honesty, Ms Thornton, you'd be better off allowing us to euthanise him. There is no charge for that, and we would deal with disposing of the body.'

Meg gasped in shock. She knew that Beta males were sometimes left to die when reasonable measures to save them had been exhausted. But to callously suggest that they euthanise Clive because his treatment was too expensive was horrible. 

'He's not an old dog with a broken leg... He's a young man with a broken leg... That you only just said could be fixed,' stuttered Meg.

The doctor glared at her for a few seconds, 'there is not enough money in the budget to deal with this kind of injury on a Beta. If he had remained in the home the chances of him being injured would be virtually zero.'

'I'll pay.'

The consultant raised her eyebrows.

'Very, expensive treatment,' she reiterated. 

Meg took a deep breath and squared up to the doctor, 'and I was paid very well for my story.'

She knew she would struggle to get the funds together. Most of the money she had received from the newspaper she sold her story to had either gone to charity or used as payment for their new house. But she would find the money somehow. She was not about to let her friend, the man she still loved, be tossed aside as if he were nothing. 

'Very well,' said Doctor Worthy. 'Bill, call up to surgery and ask for the consultant on duty to come down.'

Bill hurried off. The doctor turned back to Meg; she looked at her for several seconds. 

'I hope he is worth it,' she said. 

'He is,' replied Meg firmly. 

A~B~O

'Is he still there?' asked Jamie.

Sammy nodded; his mate was looking out of the window across the garden. Graham was sitting on one of the tyre swings that Michael had put up for the children. He was pushing himself around with one foot. His shoulders were slumped, his head down.

'He's not moved,' said Sammy. 'At least he didn't run off.'

Daniel walked in from the direction of the sitting room, 'the kids have said they'll stay in the family room. Mary's got them building something with the Lego. George is still a bit frightened, but Peter's keeping close to him.'

They could all feel the mixed-up scents coming from Graham. The young Alpha was in no way settled. After Clive and Meg had gone the rest of the family had returned to the house. Jamie spotted Graham watching them all from the bottom of the garden. He told the younger man that Clive was not dead and that he had gone to the hospital. Poor Graham had still been very worked up, he wanted to go home. Jamie had told him he was not going to allow him to ride his bike to the station whilst he was still so agitated. Graham reluctantly agreed to wait until Michael could come and collect him. Not wanting to intimidate the younger Alpha, Jamie had walked away.

'Why do you think he pushed Clive?' asked Sammy.

The two Alpha's exchanged a glance, Sammy looked at them both with confusion.

'It's his age,' said Daniel, 'he's a couple of years off his first rut, but the aggression starts up around now.'

'Oh,' said Sammy who took an unconscious step away from the window. 'I guess he's not learned to control it then.'

Jamie could feel the sense of fear in his mate, something that did not happen often anymore. Sammy had been very timid and scared when he had first been placed with the family. Over the years he had found confidence and even showed authority over the Alphas. But faced with a potentially violent Alpha, even one a few years younger than him had made him revert to type. That of the meek Omega.

Jamie pulled his mate in for a hug, feeling a sense of relief from Sammy. 

'Hello,' called Michael from the open doorway behind them. 'Have you had any updates yet?'

The older Alpha stepped into the kitchen, concern on his face.

Daniel shook his head, 'Meg texted us to say that Clive had been taken to surgery. She said it had been difficult to get him seen, but things are being done.'

'That's something,' said Michael. 'What about Graham? Where is he?'

Sammy pointed to the bottom of the garden, 'he's really shocked at what's happened,' he said. 

Michael nodded, he looked through the window, watching his son for a few moments. 

'Jamie, I know you’re a few years passed going through this, but you're a lot younger than me. You'll remember it better. Will you talk to him with me?'

Jamie nodded. He could understand Michael wanting some help. Graham would be very confused about what had happened and why he had hurt Clive. 

They walked across the garden towards the swings. Graham saw them, his eyes went wide.

'No,' said Jamie with a shake of his head, 'Clive's being looked after. We only want to talk to you about what happened.'

'I don't know why I pushed him... I do know... But I didn't know I'd pushed him that hard... I tried to grab him...'

'It's alright, son,' said Michael. 'It's your Alpha aggression. You can't help it.'

Graham looked at him, his cheeks flushed red.

Jamie said, 'in the home, you would be monitored for this. And they would have given you sedatives to keep you calmer. And you would have been given lessons on how to control the anger.'

'I remember some of the older boys being kept in their rooms when they had their first rut. But I'm too young to go into rut...'

'This isn't a rut, Graham. This is just the stuff in your body doing things to you-'

'Primal stuff,' muttered Graham.

'Yes,' said Jamie. 'One minute you're fine, the next you're punching the wall.'

'I could have killed Clive. I only pushed him 'cos I was embarrassed,' Graham said.

'I should have seen it coming,' said Michael, 'I should have prepared you for this. I'm sorry, son.'

Graham nodded, 'you're new to this as well,' he said. 'Are you going to have to lock me up?'

Michael chuckled and shook his head, 'no. But we'll have to work out how best to help you. We'll do some research. I think some websites have been set up about dealing with this.'

Graham seemed a little happier now that he knew he was getting help for his aggression and that what had happened was not entirely his fault. He looked at Jamie.

'Do you think I'd be allowed to see Clive. Tell him I'm sorry?'

Jamie nodded, 'I don't see why not. I'll ask Meg when she calls us with any news.'

'Did you hurt anyone?' asked Graham looking between the two Alphas.

Michael shifted a little self-consciously before he replied, 'I got a bit aggressive with my first Omega,' he said. 'He was older than me, near retirement. I let the scents and feelings get the better of me. I was devastated afterwards. I couldn't look him in the eyes. But he was great, he was the one that taught me how to be calm. Back in my day, in the homes, we barely got any help with it. Not like Jamie got... Which is all the more reason why I should have watched out for you more.'

Jamie found it hard to imagine Michael being aggressive. The older Alpha could be dominating if he wanted to be but generally, rather like Daniel, he was gentle and kind. Jamie remembered his first time with Liam. Daniel had held him back until he had got his aggression under control. They could not ignore the Alpha's rut, but it could control them with an effort on the Alpha's part. Jamie knew that Graham had not meant to hurt Clive. The young Alpha might not have noticed the aggression building up in him. Poor Clive was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He hoped Clive recovered. Jamie did not like to think about how badly Graham would be affected if he did not. 

A~B~O

'Danny.'

Daniel looked at Peter who was standing in the doorway, George lingering behind him. Both boys looked a little scared. He crouched in front of them. 

'What's the matter lads?' he asked. 'We don't have any updates on Clive yet. We'll tell you when we do.'

He was aware of Sammy walking up behind him. 

'We wanted to say sorry about going into the cottage,' said George, his voice quiet. 'But we felt Clive get hurt. And how horrible Graham was.'

George shuddered, he glanced in the direction of the confused Alpha. Daniel reached out and rubbed George's arm. He wanted to offer the little Omega as much reassurance as he could. Rather like Sammy had been a bit intimidated by the Alpha's rage George was feeling the power as well. 

'Graham got a bit worked up,' said Sammy. 'You know that Alpha's are stronger than Omegas and Betas?'

Both the boys nodded.

'I'm stronger than George,' said Peter.

The two adults nodded. 

'Well,' continued Sammy, 'Graham forgot how strong he was. He got a bit annoyed with Clive about something and pushed him. It was an accident.'

'And,' said Daniel, 'you two did the right thing to go and check on Clive. We know that you've learned your lesson about leaving the garden. But, in this case, you went to help Clive because you sensed that he was in danger.'

'And we knew that you were coming,' said Peter.

Daniel nodded, 'exactly. I don't understand how it works, but we can feel things about each other. Especially if they are really good or really bad.'

'Like when you had to try to make another baby with Danny?' asked George looking at Sammy.

Sammy glanced at Daniel who struggled not to smirk.

'Something like that,' replied Sammy.

Daniel decided he had to steer the conversation away from Sammy's heats. 

'As you get older, you'll find it easier to work out where the scents and senses are coming from. And who they are coming from. It will be stronger with some people. But you both did a good thing today. I'm proud of you.'

Daniel smiled as he watched, and sensed, the pride in both the boys. Peter looked particularly pleased to get praise from the head of the family.


	4. Chapter 4

_A few days later… ___

__The constant buzz of the machines had become background noise to him over the few days he had been confined to bed. The first time he had woken up two doctors were looming over him. The women were talking about him as if he was not there. He had a vague recollection of them saying how useful he would be if they could keep him. They mentioned something about an interfering woman. He had drifted away after a few moments._ _

__The next time he remembered being awake he did not open his eyes, he only listened. He could hear Meg talking to someone. A phone conversation. She was saying that the hospital was being a bit evasive about future care. She had not been particularly welcome when she had arrived early that morning. Meg had sniffed a few times and thanked whoever was on the other end of the phone. Clive got the impression whoever it was had offered her a loan or even to give her some money. Clive had no idea what the money was for._ _

__He woke up a few more times, each time he was able to stay awake a bit longer. A nurse had noticed he was awake as he was washing him. The nurse, an attractive older Omega, had talked to him. Talked to him as an equal. The Omega explained that his leg was broken but had been set and pinned. He would need a lot of help for some time to come. The injuries to his arm and shoulder had been stitched where necessary. There would be some scars. A scan had not revealed any issues after he had knocked his head. The nurse had spoken with admiration about Meg and that she had remained by his side most of the time. She had slipped out for something to eat while the nurse washed him, wanting to give him some privacy. Clive almost laughed; little did the nurse know that Meg was his former lover. There was nothing about each other's bodies that they did not know._ _

__Clive had only managed to remain awake for a few minutes at a time to at the start. Now he could maintain his wakefulness. He knew he was being given painkilling drugs; there was a drip leading into his arm. He was glad of the drugs. When he had been alone, he had managed to look at his arm and leg. His lower left leg was in a cast, and his right arm and shoulder were swathed in bandages. Clive was used to being the one that offered help and reassurance. He knew that he would need a lot of help with his injuries. Clive was not used to being helpless. The last time had been when he had been raped. The fear then had overwhelmed him. But his family had looked after him. He hoped the same would happen now._ _

__He turned his head; it was a shock to see Graham sitting in the chair by his bed. The Alpha was reading a magazine about painting and decorating. Clive could feel the scents coming off the young man. There was regret and worry. Clive remembered the look of shock on Graham's face as he fell. The Alpha had lashed out in a moment of anger. The young man could not have realised the consequences of his actions. Neither of them could have._ _

__Graham noticed he was being watched. He looked at Clive over the top of his magazine._ _

__'I'm sorry,' said the Alpha._ _

__His voice was quiet. Clive managed a smile, despite the pain it caused him._ _

__'I want to help you get better,' Graham said. 'Meg says you're going to need a lot of help. This is my fault, and I want to help you. Michael's got me some pills that will help to calm me down. I'm going to some classes to learn about controlling my anger. I really want to help you. I didn't mean to push you, but I shouldn't have got angry with you...'_ _

__'It's OK, Graham,' Clive managed to say, his voice sounded odd in his head._ _

__Graham leaned forward and picked up the plastic cup with a straw in it from the side table. He angled the straw to Clive's lips. The Beta took a sip of water; he nodded his thanks._ _

__'How long have I got to stay in here for?'_ _

__Graham glanced to the side, towards an opaque window. Clive followed his gaze. The room he was in was small. It had grey speckled walls, probably the cheapest paint the builders could find. Clive knew it was a room reserved solely for Betas. The door next to the opaque windows was open. Clive could see what was written on the other side - 'Beta - Teaching Case 895.4 - Dr Scanlan'_ _

__The thing that Graham was drawing his attention to was the blurry figures on the other side of the glass. The two women were talking; their voices were getting louder. He recognised Meg's voice._ _

__'You're stringing this out,' she said. 'I suggested you use him as a teaching case to get him seen to. I'll admit that. But I do not want him to be prodded and poked like he's an experiment.'_ _

__'Ms Thornton,' said the other woman, who had the green clothing of a doctor, 'you offered to pay for his treatment. He's been treated. He needs a lot of aftercare, which is pointless. He's a Beta-'_ _

__'So? Just because he's a Beta doesn't mean he has no worth. He worked for several years... you know what working Beta do, don't you?'_ _

__The doctor did not respond._ _

__'They let Alpha's fuck them. They let themselves be used. And for what? So that they don't have to live in those shitty homes-'_ _

__'Ms Thornton, our differing opinions on how Betas are treated are not for debate-'_ _

__'I think they bloody are,' retorted Meg. 'Doctor Worthy wanted him put down like an old arthritic dog. And you want to keep him and let the students practice on him.'_ _

__'You suggested we use him as a student case-'_ _

__'So that he would be seen.'_ _

__The exchange stunned Clive. He looked at Graham who nodded._ _

__'Meg said the doctor in the A and E department suggested they euthanise you. That it would be too expensive to fix your leg. There wasn't enough money in the budget.'_ _

__Clive felt his breathing speed up; he felt light-headed. He could not believe how close he had come to dying and not from his injuries. Meg had saved him. It sounded as though she had taken a risk to get him seen and was now having to fight to keep him from the doctor's clutches. He had never felt so vulnerable. He could not walk away. He could not walk at all at that moment._ _

__Graham seemed to have sensed his fear. The young Alpha leaned forward and spoke quietly._ _

__'I won't let them get you. I mean it when I say I want to help you. And if that means protecting you I will. It's my fault you're here.'_ _

__Clive managed a nervous nod of thanks before returning his attention to the arguing women._ _

__'I know you had to call in a favour to get the money to pay for his operation,' the doctor was saying._ _

__'What of it?' replied Meg. 'You've got the bloody money-'_ _

__'It won't cover his aftercare. But if you hand over guardianship to the hospital, we can treat him. He would be a useful study case for the students. When he's recovered you could have him back-'_ _

__'You mean if he doesn't die in the meantime.'_ _

__The doctor did not respond for a few seconds._ _

__'Ms Thornton,' she said, her voice brimming with anger. 'If you want him to continue to receive care on your terms you will have to continue to pay for it. The hospital does not have the money to waste on Betas. You will need to call in some more favours or you will have to sign him over to us. It is your choice.'_ _

__'You can stick your fucking care right up your arse,' Meg said, her words slow and enunciated with care._ _

__She turned away from the doctor and stepped into the room. Her angry expression turned to one of shock when she realised that Clive was awake and had heard the exchange._ _

__'I am not going to let them touch you, Clive,' she said quietly._ _

__She approached the bed. Clive could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy. She looked tired._ _

__'But he needs care. And drugs,' said Graham._ _

__'We'll work something out. Clive, I know we're not on the best of terms at the moment, but please I want you to trust me.'_ _

__Clive stared at her; he could not hide the fear. The conversation between her and the doctor had scared him._ _

__'I cannot afford to pay for your care. I had to ask Phoebe for money to pay for your operation-'_ _

__She looked away for a few seconds. She looked ashamed. Clive reached out for her hand. She looked back at him and managed a sad smile._ _

__'But if I sign you over to them... I'm worried... that.... that they'll make you disappear. I should never have suggested they use you as a teaching case. But... they were ignoring you, Clive. I couldn't see you suffering.'_ _

__'Thank you,' said Clive. 'I'm glad you were here for me.'_ _

__'Will you let me take you home? It'll be difficult; it might mean your recovery takes longer. But we'd know where you are. I can call in some favours we can learn how to look after you. You've done so much for the family, let us repay you by looking after you.'_ _

__Clive nodded, 'I trust you,' he said._ _

__Meg turned to Graham, 'has Michael taught you to drive yet?'_ _

__They all knew that Graham was still too young to officially learn how to drive. It was a fair assumption that the car mechanics son would be taught by his father. The crimson shade that Graham's cheeks went proved the assumption to be correct. He looked away._ _

__'It's OK, Graham, I'm sure he took you somewhere that you wouldn't get caught.'_ _

__Graham nodded, 'there's an abandoned airfield. He takes me over there late in the evening. I'm pretty good, at least he says so.'_ _

__'That's good enough for me,' said Meg as she pulled her car keys from her pocket._ _

__'Park as close as you can to the Farley Road entrance. We might not have any problems getting him out, but just in case we need to be able to make a quick getaway.'_ _

__Clive managed a chuckle, 'are you stealing me?'_ _

__'Pretty much. They haven't discharged you. They're waiting for me to either pay up or sign you over. The quieter we can make your exit, the better.'_ _

__'I saw a couple of wheelchairs at the end of the corridor,' said Graham, 'I'll get one.'_ _

__The young Alpha slipped out of the room. Clive looked at Meg, he knew they were not lovers anymore, but he could not help feeling an enormous love for her at that moment. She was risking her career to smuggle him out of the hospital. She had spent money on him she had watched over him and spoken up for him. He did not think he could ever express to her his gratitude._ _

__Meg picked up a bag, he recognised it as his backpack for when he went on long walks with Jamie. She pulled out a pair of running shorts and a t-shirt that he knew was loose on him._ _

__'Sammy packed it,' Meg said. 'I guess he worked out you'd be in a cast and would struggle to get a tight top on.'_ _

__'We really should remind our Omega how good a parent he is,' said Clive as he eased the covers off him with his left hand._ _

__He could feel the stitches on his right shoulder being pulled by the action and his leg was throbbing as he tried to sit up._ _

__'I'm not... going to be... much help in... my escape,' he said through clenched teeth._ _

__Meg nodded, 'do your best. I'll get Tina Stuart to prescribe all the drugs you need. Not sure if you can take them orally or not... or how any of this will work. We may have to learn how to inject you. Clive, I'm so sorry I'm having to do this to you.'_ _

__'Meg, I'm a Beta. I'm nothing to them.'_ _

__Meg looked down and sniffed. Clive reached out and lifted her chin, ignoring the pain the movement caused him._ _

__'You're not like them. Despite what I said when I shouted at you.'_ _

__Meg managed a not. Clive guessed that their row and break up had been at the forefront of her mind during his stay in hospital. The very thing they had argued about had come to stark reality in front of her. Clive had become a victim of the very rules and regulations he had found buried on the government documents on the internet._ _

__Clive looked to the door as Graham pushed a wheelchair into the room. He stopped it by the bed and pushed the wheel breaks on._ _

__'None of the consultants are around. There's a couple of the light blue nurses talking to another patient, but the coast is clear at the moment.'_ _

__'Good,' said Meg. 'Help me get him dressed and in the chair.'_ _

__Clive had to suppress several cries of pain as they eased the shorts up his legs. Graham helped to steady him as Meg pulled them up to his waist. He was panting by the time they had finished. Slipping the loose t-shirt on proved a little easier, although Clive was sure one or two of the stitches had been pulled. He decided not to tell his rescuers. He did not want to make the situation any worse. He was sure Sammy would be able to deal with redressing the wounds once they were home. Like all Omega, Sammy had a natural talent for basic nursing._ _

__Between them, Meg and Graham lifted him from the bed and into the chair. For once, he was glad of his small stature. They had to shift him about a bit to get him settled. Clive gasped several times but remained as quiet as possible._ _

__Meg nodded to Graham who rushed off ahead of them to get the car. She grabbed her bag and the backpack before turning back to him._ _

__'Ready?'_ _

__Clive nodded, 'if this hurts me in the short term, but means I'm not stuck here I'd sooner get a bit bumped about now.'_ _

__Meg managed a shaky smile as she grabbed the wheelchair handles and started to push. They paused at the doorway and looked up and down the corridor. Clive noted that there were three other small pokey rooms set aside for Betas. None of them looked as though they were occupied. Clive was glad he would not wish the way he had been treated to happen to anyone else. Meg pushed him towards the lifts. He could hear the public address system in the distance, but not make out what was being said. There were signs to various departments in an assortment of colours. They did not pass anyone else until they reached the lift._ _

__A young Omega nurse was standing waiting for the lift to come. He looked at them for a few seconds. Clive watched him glance along the corridor before looking back._ _

__'Be careful with the shoulder wound,' he said, 'the dressing will need changing soon. Make sure it's firm, but not too tight. And the cast will have to be taken off professionally. Don't try to do it yourselves. You could injure the leg more.'_ _

__'Thank you,' said Meg. 'Thank you for looking after him-'_ _

__They all looked along the corridor when they heard the voice of the consultant. She was berating someone else. The lift pinged as the door slid open. The consultant was approaching. The Omega gestured for them to get in the lift as he turned in the direction of the consultant. The young Omega was going to distract her so that they could get away._ _

__Meg did not hesitate; she pushed Clive into the lift and hit the button to take them to the ground floor. The lift rumbled then started its descent. Meg sighed._ _

__'That was close,' she said, 'I did not want another round with her.'_ _

__'You were pretty forceful with her,' agreed Clive, unable to hide his pride._ _

__'Swearing at a consultant probably isn't the done thing for a minister of parliament,' replied Meg with a chuckle to her voice._ _

__'Are you going to get in trouble for this?' asked Clive._ _

__'Probably,' she replied._ _

__The doors slid open a busy reception area was revealed. Clive had not seen the inside of the Accident and Emergency department. He knew they tended to be well regimented so that the patients - at least the more valuable patients - got the best care. The main reception area for the hospital was a different story. There were rows of seating for people waiting for appointments with various departments. There was an area for patients that had been discharged and were waiting to be picked up. There was a small shop and cafe, which was busy with patients, visitors and hospital staff. People were milling around, not paying any attention to anyone else. Clive knew Meg had chosen to leave by the busy main reception doors on purpose. They would not stand out as much. And he was right. Meg was able to push him right to the doorway. A couple of doctors even stepped out of the way for them as they reached the exit._ _

__Meg paused as she reached the pavement. A wide area separated the hospital from the road. There was more seating and several designated parking spots for taxis, and cars waiting to pick people up. A minibus was being loaded with an elderly woman who was shouting at everyone about her varicose veins. A couple of security women were arguing with an Alpha about something a few yards away._ _

__Clive looked further along the road he spotted Graham waving at them._ _

__'There,' he said, nodding towards the young Alpha._ _

__Meg turned the wheelchair towards the car. She moved with a little more pace. Their escape was close. Clive could feel the adrenaline rushing through him. He knew he would suffer later, but he did not care. Not if it meant he could be free of the hospital. And the potential to be nothing more than a specimen for the students to experiment and practice on._ _

__Graham pulled the side door of the people carrier open. Clive wondered if Meg had driven the large family car rather than the smaller car she usually used on purpose. Had she been planning to take him from the hospital?_ _

__Clive allowed Meg and Graham to manhandle him into the back row of seats. The seat in front of him had been lowered and tipped forward. Something they only did if they needed to get big things into the car._ _

__'I figured you could rest your leg on the back of the seat,' said Graham as he pulled the seat belt around him and buckled it shut._ _

__'He's resourceful, this one,' remarked Clive._ _

__Graham smiled as he settled in the seat next to him. He passed the car keys to Meg who slid the door shut and pushed the empty wheelchair out of the way. Clive smiled as she applied the brakes to stop the chair from rolling back into the road. She casually walked around to the driver's door and climbed in._ _

__'Let's get you home,' she said. 'Where you belong.'_ _

__Clive nodded he could feel the activity catching up with him. His shoulder hurt and his leg was painful. He was aware of Meg calling her doctor friend on the hands-free phone and asking if she could meet them at home. The doctor said she would bring the painkillers and some dressing with her. She would check the dressings and show them what they needed to do._ _

__He was aware of Graham draping a coat over him. He was not sure if he managed to thank the young Alpha. He felt too tired to respond._ _

__As he drifted off to sleep, he knew that he was safe. Saved by the woman he had accused of not caring about his kind and the young man that had caused his injuries._ _

__Clive knew he had a long way to go and that his recovery would be harder than it might have been if Meg had entrusted him to the hospital. At least at home, he would be cared for by people he knew and trusted._ _

__Clive allowed the darkness to take him. He felt safe and secure._ _

__The End._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
